This invention relates to an animal waste container and, in particular, to a sanitary waste container suitable for installation in public places.
One purpose of this invention is to provide a sanitary means for disposing of animal waste.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow taken together with the appended drawings.